Birthday Missions with Perverts
by MangaMistress
Summary: It's Itachi's 13th birthday and the young Uchiha has to spend on a mission wtih Kakashi and Gai. It turns out, it's not the dirty book weilding ninja that Itachi has to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

My discovered soul mate and I love to come up with odd pairings that will never happen or are hardly ever seen. She's much better at coming up with them and the stories to go with them but I hope I have managed to capture something in this that'll make you all giggle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto series and I do not make any profit from this production.

There's nothing like being assigned your first S-class mission on the night of your birthday. For an adult in this position, it would just be taken as any other day of the year and maybe celebrated later if they came back alive. For Itachi Uchiha, a thirteen year old prodigy, he took it the exact same way. The only difference was that this was the young Uchiha's first night as an Anbu Black Operative. He was going to be put into a team of three of whom he hadn't been informed of yet. High class operatives were in short number at the moment due to a larger scale mission over in Suna after rumours of mutiny against the Konoha alliance. There always has to be least ten Ops at all times guarding the perimeter of the village so, only Itachi and the two spare shinobi he didn't know about yet were left to take on this last minute assignment.

Their mission was to sneak past the borders of Rain Country, a nation widely known for its brutal and merciless collection of killers. Not to mention the weather was always damp, if you were lucky. Torrential rain left rivers in constant overflow and city limits had to be maintained five times more than any other country because the strength and regularity of the rain fall wore away at the barriers that helped to keep villages from flooding every month. Once over the borderlines, they were to begin the search for someone named in the bingo-book as 'long overdue'. The wanted felon wasn't exactly high class enough to be taken seriously straight away but Leaf informants had details that knocked the wanted man up a few pegs. They had the names of a few hang-out spots and bars but other than that, it was an old fashioned bounty hunt. It could last between a few days to months depending on how well this guy could keep his head down.

Sasuke seemed a lot more excited about his older Brother's mission than Itachi was, but then kids that age get excited over anything that only adults were allowed to do. It meant the Mother of the Brother's wouldn't stop nagging her youngest to leave Itachi alone and let him get enough rest before his mission. The elder Brother would then push his Mother's buttons further by answering every question Sasuke could think of, even if some weren't about a mission. This was how he wanted to spend his evening anyway. Every ninja is told at one stage or another that their lives could be cut short any day and most of the people they will train and grow up with won't make it past the age of thirty five, if they were lucky. So, why should Itachi spend the day lying around, mulling over something he had to do tomorrow that might kill him? No, that was wasteful. By the afternoon, their Mother had given up her negotiations and the Brother's were engaged in some target practice when Shisui strolled by with Itachi's mission script. Itachi wasn't even surprised to see a hint of a smirk on his best friend's face; Shisui must have peaked at the mission script again. But, what could he possibly know that was making him give that cocky look? It's just a mission.

"You're going to truly hate that old Hokage for this one, Itachi"

Oh, great. When is Shisui going to give up this personal quest of his to get Itachi riled-up like the younger Uchiha was some sort girl he liked and Shisui was a prepubescent kid who didn't realise he liked the girl with the big glasses? The 'body of flicker' ninja seemed to think his younger friend didn't show enough emotion on a daily basis and it was making him far too old for his own good. Teasing never worked, mainly because there was nothing that you could possibly tease that stubborn weasel about. Itachi never did or said anything embarrassing, even at a young age when kids say all kinds of weird and awkward stuff that comes back to haunt them later in life. Shisui figured it might have something to with that night of the nine tails. The younger Uchiha was only four at the time but it must have left some lingering scar that kept the young Uchiha on a tight, mental leash. Shisui had even tried some sly, schoolboy tactics in hopes it might provoke the younger Uchiha's into freaking out. However, the damn weasel was too sly and clever to be fooled into walking into the women's changing rooms.

Today was different though. Today Shisui finally had some leverage that might finally piss Itachi off completely. The younger Uchiha plucked the scroll from his best friend and, inch by inch, his eyebrows slowly rose up. It wasn't a significant facial expression compared to the livid and hysterical version Shisui had in his head but it was still something that he could poke and prod at a little.

"I'm being paired up with Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai?"

"I feel for ya, 'tachi. Stuck with a pervert like that for god knows how long. Good luck to ya"

"That Kakashi doesn't bother me", Itachi said as he rolled the scroll back up. Shisui was obviously trying to push some buttons that Itachi didn't have. What was the big deal anyway? The younger Uchiha had been on missions once or twice with the Copy Ninja before and he was harmless. All he did was read a dirty book now and then.

"Oh, I didn't mean Kakashi"

"Excuse me?" And the trap is set.

"I meant Gai. That guy's a right weirdo"

"A bowl-cut doesn't make you a weirdo. It just means you have a bowl-cut"

"Sure. He just earned the name 'Virgin Breaker' by smiling all day" Oh come on! Maito Gai? The guy is a joke, a joke that could open the seven inner gates and could be rivalled by few at speed but, still a joke. Shisui was going to have to be very clever if he was ever going to get the young Uchiha to believe a word.

"Oh that's right", the older Uchiha said as he folded his arms; a body language trait that seemed to accompany everything else that came with being an Uchiha. "This is your first mission as an ANBU right?"

"Quit playing the fool, Shisui and get on with whatever piece of elaborate trash you've concocted so I can forget it and get back to playing with Sasuke. He's getting impatient"

"It's _training_ and I am NOT!" A voice from not too far off called out.

"And you quit poking your nose in other people's conversations, Sasuke", the older Brother called back. "Mother's been on at you about that. I'll be around in a minute"

Shisui smiled to himself. He regarded Itachi as a younger Brother from time to time but he often wondered what it would have been like to really have Brother's like Itachi and Sasuke. It would be like now, ironically. An older brother doing everything he can to freak the younger one out the day before he started school. It wasn't quite the same but let's see just how far Shisui can take this. The older Uchiha leaned forward, one hand covering the side of his mouth and a very sincere look of concern on his face.

"I'm serious though, Itachi. I know he seems like a nice guy once you get used to the volume he bellows at but I'm really warning you know. He's got a thing for virgins"

"So do you" Shisui held his tongue for a moment, not wanting to break the flow of concern he'd already had going. Was it his fault that underage girls found him so attractive? He wasn't that much older than them was he? Wait, back to the point at hand.

"Look just....do me a favour and keep an eye out okay? He'll be real friendly like he's known you for years but as soon as he gets into mission mode.....just be careful okay" Shisui glanced around, as if he had the feeling that someone was watching them. Hopefully Itachi bought it. Then, the older Uchiha walked away, giving a solemn wave as he passed the family crest on the bordering wall and was gone.

XXXX

Rain country was a two day run minimum. Gai suggested they make it in half a day and just got the 'your nuts' look for probably the millionth time in his life. At least he wasn't wearing that strange outfit of his. Green spandex? Itachi thought to himself that even if he lived to the withered old age of the Hokage, he would never see anything as bizarre or visually disturbing as a grown man with a bowl cut and tight fitting, green spandex. Complete with bright orange legs warmers, his mind added with a chime. Anbu's were meant to look distinctive but there was a limit and a strict requirement thank God. A dark black form fitting suit, light weight armour, weapon of choice and your mask was all you needed and it insured the young Uchiha that he wouldn't accidentally get a glimpse of Gai from the wrong angle when the bowl cut bent over.

Tonight was the infiltration. Get in, change into civilian clothes and act natural. Find what information could be coaxed out the neighbours. From there, work the bars and underground clubs until the right name popped up and pursue it. Old fashioned and time consuming but people are your best way of finding people who don't want to be found. As soon as they located their wanted man, it was a choice between: take him down then and there and deal with any back-up the guy has on the spot or the classic stalk and ambush. This guy may be a wanted criminal but he wasn't fast, strong or smart enough to out manoeuvre three Anbu. It was simple enough to get past the city limits. This particular village couldn't afford or maintain the advanced security Konoha was privileged to have. From there, the trio took residence in one of the abandoned slum housings. To the people of Konoha, it was probably broken down shed of a house but for the poor, hungry and wet of Rain country, it was shelter. All the houses around here slum or otherwise, were built to withstand the rain so these three didn't have to worry about drowning in rain while they slept and they were sturdy enough to withstand the cold air; it wouldn't kill them as long as they kept active. Once they were tucked away in a dark little corner of the town, they changed into civilian wear; waterproof leggings and jacket. Simple, cheap and inconspicuous. Both Kakashi and Gai had previous experience in Rain Country so they took it upon themselves to be the first to start the search and report back to Itachi with a game plan that night when they returned. It was standard procedure, one must always stay back in case the other two never made it back and there was still someone to alert the village

Itachi passed the rainy hours with meditation and a stray ball he found while searching though boxes in the basement beneath the old house. The meditation kept his mind clear of the natural paranoia that often came with being a ninja of Itachi's status and the strain he'd had aching through his neck. He must have slept in an odd way again. Suddenly, a loud thud came from above and echoed around the old frame of the building. Itachi gracefully rose from his sitting position, elegantly unsheathing the large, silent blade from his back. Another thud. Itachi put the sword back and threw another bundle of paper shreds into the fire he'd made earlier. He hadn't really cared if it lured a scumbag or two, he could take care of himself and he hated being cold for long periods of time. Two heads crawled in, one a mass of soaked, silver spikes and the other a beetle-black bowl cut, from the hole in the wall that could have been classified as a window for the last people that took shelter here but it was still a hole in the wall. The older pair didn't have to worry about using it as an entrance; it would be a familiar site to anyone watching. The doorway was warped and swollen with years of abuse, opening it would probably mean breaking it and this hell-hole was cold enough as it is.

"We brought food!" Gai bellowed as he shook his hair like a dog.

"And something to wash it down", Kakashi added in a much less dramatic drone. Itachi have sighed and near enough scolded his comrades for this disregard to their mission but he was still the new guy and it wouldn't do well to be a sore in everyone sides on his first ANBU mission. The older two hoisted off their rucksacks and proceeded to pull out an assortment of packaged foods and sake bottles. What the hell is this? Shouldn't they fasting in food pills and water rations? The professional aspect of being an ANBU seemed to wither away little by little the more Itachi spent with these two. However, Itachi was pretty hungry and those sandwiches didn't look half bad. Fine. If these two 'professionals' can get away with it then Itachi Uchiha wasn't going to be the exception.

"We found our guy", Gai declared as everyone chowed down. Well, about time. "But we've got a big problem. Turns out this guy actually does have some brain matter. He hangs out in an underground club that caters to men of his certain tastes and it's crawling with high class outlaws. I swear I could smell the debauchery". Itachi took a sip of his sake. The ANBU were trained to have their bodies tackle all sort of poisonous infection from enemies and even Itachi's young body could take a few bottles of the strong stuff before it had any effect on him.

"We have a plan but it's going to take a hell of amount of good acting to pull it off. If we were to just jump in and snatch the guy, we'd have half of the bingo book aiming their knives at Konoha. This is where you come in, Itachi. We need you to lure the guy out and get him somewhere secluded. No one will care about him once he's gone. They'll just see it as another rouge ninja who got bored of where he was and took off"

"And how am I supposed to do that, Kakashi?" Itachi kept a stern face; it seemed the situation was finally getting serious. Gai brought his bottle down with a loud thud, catching the young Uchiha's attention.

"Ever been a rent boy before, Itachi?"

XXXX

Too tight. Too tight. Too FUCKING tight! Itachi wriggled and plucked the leather wedgie of out his ass for the hundredth time in the last hour. As soon as this mission was over and done with, he was going to burn Gai's hair and eye brows off. Apperently, their wanted man had a thing for 'rent boys', as Gai liked to put it. In other words, underage whores for sale. The acting Itachi could live with; luring the guy and maybe having to seduce him Itachi could bite down and bare the brunt of. But was there a real need for leather shorts? They itch like hell and they sweat a lot which means they itch more! Gai had taken it upon himself to dress Itachi up for the part. Where he got the clothes and why he insisted on them, Itachi felt he was better off not knowing. For some reason the big green giant kept apologising every time the young Uchiha had to adjust himself.

_He'll be real friendly like he's known you for years_

There was a broken old mirror in the room Itachi had changed in earlier. He'd smeared away the caked on dirt and took a long, awkward look at himself. His hair was untied and fell over his near-naked shoulders. Half his torso was wrapped in some sort of black, leather, straight jacket with no sleeves or straps or locks but the Uchiha still had this lingering concern his might not be able to get back out of it. The shorts, oh God the fucking shorts. Itachi was certain he could take a pair of the briefs he owned at age four and they would feel no different compared to these mother fuckers. His ANBU tattoo had to be covered up with a few small straps that looked like a miniature belt with a shiny silver buckle. To help them not look so out of place, Gai had brought a handful and put two of each of Itachi's arms and one his ankle to help conceal and small sharp instrument. The little blade wouldn't do much damage but it would be handy of catching the guy off guard for that split second to take him down with a harsher attack. Yup, he looked like the perfect little rent boy for any sicko out there.

"There we go. You look perfect", Gai proclaimed, folding his arms across his chest and smiling broadly.

"I look like a slut", Itachi groaned as he tried twisting against this corset of a top. The Uchiha could hear that Kakashi bastard sniggering to himself behind the door. "Fuck you, Hatake!" Once again, Itachi had to pull the leather wedgie loose again.

The club Gai and Kakashi had talked about was definitely secluded. The trio were underground, walking through one tunnel after another. Old pipes that dripped a foul, wet stench adorned the bricked layered walls and rats twice the size of your foot hissed and scurried by occasionally. There was only one reason for a club to be this out of bounds and that was to keep regular or unwanted people away. Eventually, they came to a door made of steel and more than likely heavily bolted on the other side. Before Itachi assumed they were going to knock it down, Gai suddenly turned around with a strange looking item attached to a chain in his hand. Itachi quickly recognised it as a large, thick collar and tried his best to think it must be for one of Kakashi's dogs but, instead, he sighed heavily when his trained mind put all the pieces together.

"Now don't forget, Itachi", said Gai as he strapped the collar around the young ninja's slim neck. "Act the part"

"Would it too much trouble to have a little direction as to what kind acting you're wanting?" Itachi already knew the answer but he had to hear it to clarify and shut his head up for five minutes. Who knows, this could even be fun if he tried. No. Never will. Not with Gai leading him by the neck and Kakashi snickering behind his dirty book. The older pair had suited up, literally. Itachi wasn't the only one who was going to have to do a little bit of acting tonight. Gai had to play the pimp sporting Itachi around like a prize winning bitch while Kakashi would hang back and wait for the right guy to pop up. From there, Gai would begin to bargain and if the guy couldn't be tempted that way then Kakashi would step in and flaunt some cash about. Everything becomes tempting when someone else wants it. For some reason, fancy suits emphasised the human trafficking look Gai was going for. At least it was a simple black suit that fitted his shape better compared to that damn spandex that fitted a little too well. The green giant leaned in and gave a light tug on the chain.

"Just strut you stuff like you always do" Always do? Excuse me?

One knock and the door followed by another. Itachi's train of confused thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the stench of booze, cigarettes and something a lot stronger crashed into him like a flash flood. The, room was lit with blood red. Every shadow stretched and merged with one another, craftily concealing the gleam of weapons that every scum bag in this joint owned. Some of the men here were huge with arms the size of boulders and tempers to match no doubt.

"Remember, Itachi. Strut" It suddenly dawned upon the young Uchiha that he absolutely no clue how to act, let alone strut. Why was he just realising this? No time to react, just so do something. Walk like you always do. But there are no pockets in these damn shorts. Then just tuck you thumbs and hurry up before Gai pulls that chain and you fall on your ass! You never ever put much thought into walking until you're put on the spot but, for once, Itachi just shut his head off and went with it.

The looks the young Uchiha got would stay with him forever. It seems the hunger for young, male ass isn't few and far between in this place. He had to play the part though and made sure to give a slight glance at each creep that licked their lips near him. Occasionally he even dipped his fingers tips a little deeper into his shorts and got two birds with one stone; he was able to relieve some of the pressure on his crotch and got one guy who had been sitting in one corner to stand up and start following. At that moment, Gai gave a sharp pull at the chain and looked down at Itachi with a dark glare in his usual sparkling eyes.

"Keep it up. You're doing great", the bowl cut in the suit hissed through his teeth. Itachi was almost proud and might even admit this was a little fun. Maybe he could fuck around a little? No sense he shouldn't have some play-time on his birthday right? So, the young Uchiha took a little trip and made sure to catch himself by the collar of Gai's suit jacket. The naughty ebony ever so slightly let his hips come into contact with the older man and took sweet pride in watching the sleazy bastards around him fucking crumble at just how good he was at playing the dirty rent boy.

"I'm sorry, Boss. It's just...you haven't let me in so long. No fucking I could take and I promised no oral but must you really take away my masturbating privileges? That's so evil" Itachi was suddenly lifted into the air by his collar. Gai clutched it between his finger and Itachi's neck. That's gonna leave a nasty bruise in the morning.

"Don't get snippy with me, boy. Just think how tight that ass will be now that I haven't let a soul touch it in weeks. As for this-"Now maybe grabbing him by the crotch was a little too far but the squeak Itachi let slip definitely caught the attention the guy following them. "You'll probably cum twenty times in a night with all the juice you've got stored up. Now sit!" Gai dropped Itachi and roughly shoved him to the ground by the head to make the Uchiha sit like a disobedient dog while that oddly, dirty-talking-giant took a seat at the bar. Well.....that was definitely a side to Gai that Itachi didn't think existed. Maybe Shisui was right about some things but Itachi didn't dwell on it. He had a job to do.

From the ground level, Itachi couldn't see much other than the shadows, tables, feet and creeps from odd angles. He couldn't see Kakashi either. The slick pervert must have mingled with one of the crowds somewhere to make it look like he's just walked in with Gai as a coincidence. It didn't take long for the guy they were looking for to show his face and he wasn't looking very far away from where Itachi was sitting. The young Uchiha's mid flashed back to the file he'd read about this guy's profile: last worked in the administration office of Konoha after a back injury rendered him useless as a ninja. He got pissed and sought the help of illegal medical assistance from enemy countries and helped them sneak in. He paid them with all the medical supplies, potions and poisons they could carry. They took more than their fair share and to boot, a few helpless citizen along the way. It seems the wicked and sick acts awakened some inner sicko in the guy and used his renewed strength to overpower the young and helpless. Now it seems he's willing to pay to get something a little spicier into his diet.

His picture in the file definitely needed updating. His clean-cut hair and face had moulded and cut itself up into a mess of dirty-blonde straw that jutted out at n had a numerous angles and his face had a couple of burns and small scars. Itachi's guess they came with his trade when it tried to fight back. He'd increased in muscle mass too and was nearly the same size as Gai minus an inch or two in height. Hopefully that was the majority of it but you don't get to hang out in a place like this unless you own it or you can protect yourself while in it. The man they were after turned himself toward Gai while placing a hang on Itachi's head and threading his fingers through the jet-black locks.

"How much for him?" Short, sweet and to the point.

"That depends. Stand up", Gai commanded. "How much you got? He ain't cheap you know" The guy leaned in very close, eye to eye and he reeked of the strong stuff. Out of the blue, he clutched Itachi by the hips and lifted the young Uchiha up onto the counter. Itachi had a quick enough eye to pick out an attack stance from a mile away and let the guy poke and prod away as he pleased.

"Oh, I don't doubt that", he groaned, cupping Itachi by the chin. "He looks clean too. Not a needle mark on him, not even between the toes. You keep your all your boys as healthy as this one?"

"Damn straight. The dirty ones sell themselves short and I lose profit. I keep my mine clean with full bellies. However, they're not entirely spoilt as you can see." Gai emphasised his point with a tight tug on the chain. "Well trained too so, how much are you willing to part with?"

"How long does five grand get me?" The guy never took his eyes away from Itachi's crotch.

"That would normally get you the night of your life if it weren't for one thing."

"And what might that be my good man?" Itachi nearly jumped from the counter when a pair of deft hands looped around his stomach and pulled him into a sturdy built chest. Itachi recognised the voice instantly.

"I already bought him for twenty" Kakashi's hands were drifting dangerously close to a very private place. Well, at least the pervert he expected had returned to the scene but it was a bit odd that no-one was asking where the original barman went. Keep it above the waist Kakashi. The act only has to go so far you know. "I think that should give me the night of my life over and over again. Wouldn't you agree?" What is Hatake up to? We already got the guy jumping on his toes. "Although, I have no objections to sharing. I happen to like watching" Oh, now it made sense. Kakashi and Gai must be worried this guy could pull something when no-one was around. If this guy took the bait then it means it would be two on one and they could take this guy down quicker.

"Not gonna happen, masked man. I want _all_ of him", he took hold of Itachi's crotch causing the startled Uchiha to gasp aloud. Gai quickly stepped in and pried the guy's hand away quite roughly, letting this creep know that you keep your hands off the merchandise until you pay for it. Poor Itachi didn't have much time to recuperate from that sudden molestation because Kakashi was back to being all touchy feely.

"Such a shame", the copy ninja droned in a deep tone. Itachi was in trouble. Kakashi was touching him up way too much for comfort and if he got boner now, in these fucking tight shorts, that perverted bastard would never let the Uchiha forget it. Itachi didn't have much choice though. He could tell Kakashi to back off but that would blow their cover so, he had to sit, grin and bear it but FUCK it was getting hard in more ways than one. "He evens moans like a virgin", Kakashi hummed. Shit, when had Itachi moaned? Not good. Not good. Fucking hurry up, Gai. This is torture.

"Fuck you. I don't share anything, Freak". At that moment, Kakashi let go and shoved Itachi forward nearly knocking him off the counter.

"He's boring now. Games aren't fun with only two in the bed"

"Fine by me and you know what? I'll throw in a full twenty five grand just to make up for the money this poor provider would have lost, on one small condition"

"That would be?" Gai perked up when attention was back on him and even seemed disappointed that the show was over. Oh fuck, was Shisui telling the truth after all?

"He's cleaner than soap bubbles right?"

"He's never even had crabs", Gai mused.

"Then I get to have him bareback. I know paranoid gentlemen like yourself check out the guys you try to sell to first and don't think for one minute I don't know what you're up to. You've had this _barman _check my out my history haven't you? So, do I get to ride his ass with the jacket off or what? Surely twenty five G's gets me that?"

"I can't argue with a man who's willing to fork out that many greens. Deal" Itachi wasn't sure if being yanked by the neck a was blessing in disguise or he was being led into something way over his head. He wasn't going to complain though. They got the guy and all that was left to do was lead him somewhere secluded and take him down. The young Uchiha looked over his shoulder as he was led out the door and saw Gai give him a quick wink before the door closed and separated them.

It was raining again. Not heavily this time but it was the kind of rainfall that somehow managed to soak you in minutes despite how light it was. They soon came to some sort of storage area filled with metal crates as long and tall as some of the larger houses in Konoha. Perfect. No one around. Although, it seems their guy had the same idea and was much quicker on his feet than Itachi had predicted. Itachi's chain was yanked forward and his body was caught and slammed into the corrugated metal of one of the crates. Itachi fighting instincts caused him to lash out and he thrust a knee into the guy's stomach. Hard. Shit! Surely this guy was going to catch on now?

"You've got fight in you, boy. That's more like it. Weak women lay back and take it like dogs" Or maybe not. Maybe Itachi could even get in a punch or two and the guy would just take it as foreplay? The guy darted forward, his hands shooting out on either side of Itachi's head and nearly crushed the metal beneath them. "Say 'ah', pretty boy" Where the fuck were Kakashi and Gai? He wasn't really going have to do stuff with this guy was he? It was traumatising enough being molested in front of a crowd. If those two didn't hurry then Itachi was going to have to finish the job himself. Well, they did go to all the bother of finding the guy and there was no way Itachi was going to suffer this kind of humiliation for much longer. Time to take action. Itachi leaned back against the uncomforatable metal surface and raised his arms high above his head. He let the cold, polluted stench of the rain roll down his bare skin as he raised his knee, making sure it rubbed the guy the right way to keep him distracted long for Itachi to reach the blade concealed in the ankle strap.

"What a perfect little slut", the guy came closer. Just one more inch and Itachi would have him. Suddenly, Itachi heard a click from the side of his right ear and then a sharp pinch in his neck. Oh fuck! The guy is packing needles! Don't panic. Anbu metabolisms are far more advanced and can deal with the majority of poisons for a significant amount time

"I must say, boy. You're little team really knows how to act. But you can't fool a man who played an entire village for fools. Oh and by the way, that isn't poison flowing through your system. Feel that slight burn moving down your neck? Soon it'll reach your heart, making it beat like crazy. It'll cause your whole body to pulse until you can no longer control it. Pretty soon, it'll reach here", he poked Itachi's forehead. "And here", he cupped Itachi soaked crotch and wasted no time in fondling. There was a feral and mad look in this guy's eye but Itachi was suddenly feeling to dizzy to notice. His whole body was sagging under its own weight and the Uchiha could feel a fever rising rapidly.

"What....the fuck....did you inject me with.....you bastard!" Itachi was wheezing. His lungs were burning up badly and he could barely muster the strength to keep this guy off him.

"You're fighting this stuff off quite well, boy. Others are usually on their knees by now with their ass in the air. It won't last though, you'll see". Itachi heard an echo behind him and was overcome with the feeling of falling backwards. Everything went dark and the rain suddenly stopped. Itachi called out as his back landed hard on what felt like a concrete floor and the sound of a door slammed shut and echoed throughout a confined space. The scrambled remains of Itachi's conscious figured out that this guy had opened the door to one of the crates and had now locked them both inside. The place reeked and musk, blood and decay. This must be where this sicko likes to do his dirty work. Come on, Itachi. Get up. Get UP! Itachi hissed as his hair was viciously gripped and pulled up high. His near lifeless body was thrown into a wall and he slowly slid down to the ground. His head was thrust up and made a loud bang as it hit the metal behind it. There was dim light that allowed Itachi to see and it made him fearful for his life.

"I said, 'say ah', pretty boy and suck it like a good little bitch" No. NO! NO! Kakashi! Gai! HELP!

XXXX

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE BAR.......

"Did you really have to rape him with your hands, Kakashi?" Gai took a sip of the drink the grey haired ninja had served him. For some reason the copy ninja had taken up positon of barman quite seriously but quickly gave it up to sit with Gai at a table in the corner.

"Oh, it was harmless fun. Besides, I think he kind of liked it" Gai was pretty sure that perverted Hatake was grining behind that mask of his.

"You're a credit to your family name and the ninja community, do you know that?"

"Calm the jam, Gai. We got the creep didn't we and made a little bonus on top of it." Gai often thought of reconsidering his choice of rivalry but always remembered it was Kakashi's skills he loved challenging, not the ever changing personality. Gai took one last swig and wiped his mouth clean before getting up.

"Speaking of which, we better get moving. Itachi must have got the guy somewhere private by now. Do you think it was a good idea to let him do it on his own?"

"Why not? His first mission and his birthday all one night, all we need is a hooker, some pickles and we've your twenty first all over again" Kakashi suddenly cringed at that repressed memory but silently agreed that letting Itachi actually catch the guy would be a good thing. It would go down in the report and be recognised for future missions. The older two would tell the younger one day that this was a tradition in the Anbu. Even the most highly skilled of Shinobi feel intimidated by the ANBU and this was the teams way of letting new recruits know that they weren't all the big bad monsters they were made out to be. Still, a birthday cake wouldn't be too much to add when they all got back. Birthdays are birthdays.

"Not so fast, fellas" Oh shit. Well, this couldn't have come at a better time. A large sword, twice the size and length of Gai's arms slammed down on the table, cutting it in half with the same ease a toothpick would to a stick of melted butter. Zabuza Momochi. One of the seven swordsmen of the mist and he was right here in this underground club. On top of that, the outlaw knew exactly who these two were and wasn't going to waste time in letting every scumbag in this place know it. Especially after the last time this trio met. Almost every time Kakashi takes on a mission that involves him being in rain country he runs into this sword weilding maniac and each time there was a massive brawl. So far, they were at a stale mate from all their previous encounters but, with an entire bar full of psychopaths who wouldn't need to think twice about chopping up two leaf ninjas.

"Please tell me you're packing somthing in that monkey suit of yours, Gai?"

"Not much. We're going to have to bring out the big guns to take this guy out but we need to get to Itachi as soon as"

"Tell that to them" Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned his dogs in less than a moment, leaving Gai to take the lead with a bone crushing punch. The leaf pair weren't shy about catching any attention because it was bound to happen sooner or later. However, this wasn't the time to take half the bingo book on just for the fun of it. They had to get back to Itachi incase anything went wrong. The knew the Uchiha could handle himself but it every ninja's duty to look out for his comrades. Kakashi's dogs were able to distract the room for a good two mintues and that gave the leaf pair the chance to jump and bolt for the door. There a loud poof as the dogs vanished, followed by loud cusses and death threats. It's always nice to meet old friends and make new ones along the way.

Faithful little Pacun was still around and was quick as always to pick up Itachi's scent. Even in downpour he could find a duck in a pond.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Pacun stopped for a second and gave the air a curious sniff. "I don't like this"

"What did you find?"

"Gamma hydroxybutyric acid" Gai and Kakashi frose and looked at each with an unprofessinal ease. The scenerio was already playing in their minds. They'd been tricked and now Itachi was paying the price with GHB in his system. Shit on a stick!

"Where is Itachi, Pakun"

"I'm not sure. He's somewhere amoungst these crates but even can't smell though metal but i'll try to narrow it down" That was going to take up time they couldn't waste but it was all they had. However, one, loud, gut-wrenching noise gave them all a pin-point location and they swarmed in it less than a second. The older ninjas were silently praying for their young friend's life as they kicked and punched every bit of that crate they could find until one section gave in and opened up to reveal a door. Fresh blood. The thick, nauseaticing stench of it hung in the air and cries of anguish echoed like a madman's chants.

The older two immediately called out Itachi's name the only response they got was a cry for help. Kakashi channeled chakra into his left eye and darted everywhere and could have popped out the socket at the shocking sight.

"Help.....me" The guy they had been after was sprawled on the floor, crying desperately in pain and bleeding to death from the crotch. "Guys.....help" Itachi was face down in a corner, his chakra depleating way too rabidly and he close to lifeless. Shit. Gai was first to the young Uchiha's aid, quickly picking him up and carrying him outside. The wounds were worse for wear now that there was some light. It looks like before the guy had a chance to lose all his blood, he taken the chance to kick and punch Itachi to death. The young Uchiha was covered in bruises and slashes; one eye was swelling into an ungly colour, his arm looked broken and from the sound of his breathing , a few broken ribs too.

"Itachi! You in there. Blink if you can hear me"

"Gai?" The green giant perked Itachi up, resting the young Uchiha's back against a propped up knee so he could keep any blood that might filling his lungs to a minimum.

"Tell....Kakashi....he's fucking dead.....for touching me up"

As if hearing his name, Kakashi poked his head out.

"Ungrateful brat. I dare you to find anyone who gets a cock hard as good as me"

"Fuck you....pervert", Itachi even managed to break out into a smile before couching up some blood for good measure.

A/N: Originally, I wanted to create a really really dirty scene between these three and looked so wrong (lovely) in my head but, as I was writing this, that just didn't seem right, at least not for this chapter anyway. So, I guess that means there is room for another chapter ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK when I was making my notes for what would happen in this chapter, there was this major scene where Kakashi and Gai corner Itachi to make him face-up to what happened back in Rain country. However, I wrote this chapter differently compared to my other fics; I normally write from start to end. This time, I wrote the parts I knew were going to happen and worked out the rest later.

Then I realised, the reason why I wrote this fic was just to throw this trio into bed, not make some serious scenario ^^; so that's what I did. I already had a serious part in the first chapter so why bother get all angsty in this one and just jump to part we all want........naughty, lovely odd paring sex ^_^ 

Enjoy

Birthday Mission with Perverts Part 2

Fugaku Uchiha looked well and truly pissed as he marched straight up to Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake. He wasn't shy about showing it either; his fists were clenched tightly and had been for a while from the look of the knuckles whitening. The leader of the police force must have every deadly look memorised in his head and was making sure to show to the most short tempered, 'don't fuck with me', one he had on hand. The green giant and silver haired copy-cat were idly eating some dango before reporting to the Hokage with their end of the day reports when the big bad Uchiha stormed up to them.

"What the FUCK did you two do to my son?" The police commander wasn't one to dilly dally with detail. They didn't exactly know what the angry man was talking about but they had a pretty good idea of what it was related to. All they had to figure out was how much Fukagu really knew. Best to play dumb and hope it works long enough to get some answers.

"What you on about, Uchiha", Kakashi jumped in. "Your Son is the one that caught the guy we were after on that our last mission"

"You know damn fucking well what I'm talking about! Something happened on that mission and I want to know what?" Gai was actually rather stunned by this outrage in Fukagu. He was the same age as Gai and they had been in the same class together as Genin. They didn't really associate with each other and probably never would but, Gai knew the man well enough to know that he was like every other Uchiha; calm, composed and cold. Not this uncharacteristic fury over his eldest Son, that most parents would normal parents show. The green giant stood up and held his hands out as a gesture of peacemaking.

"Now hold on, Fugaku. Explain what's going on with Itachi. We haven't seen him since we got back from Rain country and that was nearly a week ago." Gai could finally breadth when he saw the red in Fugaku's face fade a little. The Uchiha leader looked to his side, almost shamefully. Something really bad must be going on if it could get a collected man like Fugaku worked up.

"He's been acting...strangely" said the Father of the boy in question.

"Define strange", Kakashi added, sounding genuinely concerned for once.

"He's become clingy. All week he has barely left his Mother's side and follows her from room to room like a lost chick. The last few nights he's let Sasuke sleep in his bed like the boy is some sort of security blanket and he's been trailing me around the village when I go on patro"

"It sounds like he's being affectionate to me", Gai commented, not quite understanding what was so wrong with the situation. It was a little odd since it was Itachi but it didn't really sound like that much of problem. If Gai's Mother was still alive he was sure he'd be clingy too but that was just the way he was. "What's so bad about that?"

Fugaku frowned, "My eldest son hasn't shown a flicker of a smile since he was two, his concern over me has been non-existent until this week and I probably don't deserve it but….you tell me something isn't wrong when _Itachi Uchiha_ calls me 'Daddy' at his age and even kissed me goodbye before I left the house"

Kakashi was already calculating the details in his head. The copy cat had been in the ANBU a few more years than Gai and had learned quite a bit about psychology during that time. It was useful for analysing body language and predicting actions based on mannerisms and profiles. From what Fugaku was saying, it sounded like Itachi had reverted into a state of infancy to cope with the trauma of nearly being raped back in Rain. It was a strange reaction though, children who are abused in such a way can often become clingy by nature and seek the comfort to reassure them they are safe whereas, teenagers become easily provoked and angered because they feel no one understands what they went through. Often, cases lead to teens seeking affection in very wrong places, either because they want to replicate what happened to them through someone else or because they are desperate for love and will take it from anyone they can find. It seems like Itachi had taken a step in that direction but sought the attention he craved from the people he had a safe chance of getting it from. In a way it was endearing because Kakashi doubted Itachi had been in touch with his inner child after the age of five but, at the same time, it was dangerous to be a child when your rank and status require you to be in top form in both mind and body. If word got around that Itachi was acting this way, it could ruin his reputation and chances of progression as a ninja and as an adult. If it were up the copy-cat ninja, he'd have left the matter alone and thanked whatever God existed for giving someone like Itachi a glimpse of childhood again. Sadly, too much was at stake and it wasn't up to Kakashi to decide. He didn't have to right to choose how Itachi should live life and the Uchiha prodigy really did want to be a Shinobi. Gai would feel the same way.

Later that day, the pair of them were still trying to devise a way they could help Itachi. Several times Gai was very attempted to rip Kakashi's mask off, smear it in spicy curry and glue it back on the perverts face because he kept coming up with the same idea.

"You know, something very similar to this happened in one of my books", the copy-cat ninja commented, barely looking up from the naughty pages of text. "The main character was raped and his only friends tried a very effective method"

"Like what?" Gai asked curiously.

"They fucked him blind and lived happily-ever-after"

"…….."

"What? It's realistic"

"No it's fucking not!" Eventually, they still couldn't think of anything and just invited Itachi out to have some dinner at Gai's place in hopes they could come up with a better idea when they were on the spot.

XXXX

To Itachi's surprise, Gai's apartment was surprisingly normal except from the large accumulation of green furniture. It was cosy too; the couch was adorned with thick, plush cushions that sink under you weight and fit around you like a warm hug. There was sweet scent of vanilla in the air that made Itachi wonder why Gai didn't smell like that but remembered the green giant worked-out all day everyday and must sweat that scent off during training. Kakashi acted like he was fairly familiar with the place when he walked in, already removing his sandals and hanging up his vest on the hook next to the door. Itachi followed suit and joined the silver haired Jounin at the seats behind the counter around Gai's small kitchen. Itachi sat quietly as the older two made small talk while Gai rummaged through his fridge and came back out with a handful vegetables and fresh chicken fillet. The young Uchiha's stomach growled loudly before Gai even had a chance to add spices and sauces which strangely had the older two chuckling like they had some sort of inside joke.

It wasn't long until Gai had three huge bowls filled to the brim with steaming food. Kakashi was fingering his way through the DVD's and had it playing in time for the food and drink arriving to the low coffee table in front of the couch. Itachi wolfed the grub down, savouring the nip of the spice on his tongue with every hot bite. He was even allowed some sips of the sake bottle that was being passes between the older pair. Half way through the movie, the Uchiha took a moment to take a look at the situation he was in; two older, possibly stronger Jounin on either side of his smaller self, both high class and deadly when they wanted be yet, Itachi felt comfortable. More comfortable than he could remember being even in his house with his own family. The hot food and drink left Itachi feeling full and warm all over, his tired muscles and bones welcoming the relief. He was barely acknowledging the movie any more, his head was too heavy and he vaguely felt himself sinking deeper into the soft cushions.

Just when the light of the T.V screen was about to vanish beneath Itachi's dozing eyes, he suddenly felt his body being shifted. He must have been more tired than he realised because he didn't even try to stop it. It felt kind of nice though. He felt the shape of a large hand against his back, holding him upright until his head toppled over and landed on something firm yet squishy at the same time. A faint stench tickled his nose but drifted away as his body was moved again. More hands, they were settling Itachi in a lying position and there was a sound of cushions being fluffed before they were tucked under the young, tired Uchiha's head. He was warm again. Something large and soft covered his entire body and someone was wrapping it around his exhausted body. Itachi was able to peek just a little and almost expected his Mother looking over him like he was three again, when she used to look at him as a son and harmless child, not the heir to some hierarchy his Father had planned. Instead he saw the attentive, watchful eyes of his Sempai's gazing over him and silently smiling to each other like they had just tucked their own newborn away to sleep. The opulence of having these two older men near him meant he wasn't too bothered by them looking at him like that. It was nice. It felt like he was being taken care of, something the young Uchiha had long forgotten felt liked. Everything just felt so warm.

Itachi fell in and out of somniferous slumber but comfortably tumbled around the feathered duvet until he heard the noises that stirred him. Age isn't always a factor when it comes to Itachi. If it was, he wouldn't be in the ANBU at thirteen and he was fully aware of what those noises were and who was making them. A rare twinge of curiosity took over and nudged Itachi out of his cosy bed-spread towards Gai's bedroom door. The door was open just a crack. Itachi was kneeling on the floor to avoid casting a long shadow across the room that would attract attention. Inside the room was a scene the young Uchiha felt he should have cringed at but instead, he gazed curiously as Gai and Kakashi had sex on a large master bed. As if the Uchiha wasn't taken by surprise enough to see those two fucking in general but, to see Kakashi being fucked by _Gai_ was really freaky. Itachi watched silently as every muscle in the silver haired Jounin's back rippled each time he bounced on Gai's pelvis.

"Fuck! It's so good, GAI!" Itachi couldn't pull himself away. The smell of musk wafted over him and the sight should have turned his stomach but something about it all was drawing him nearer. His eyes widened as Kakashi called out to ceiling and shot a load across Gai's chest. Itachi suddenly curled in on himself and let out in voluntary moan. When he dared to peek, he saw his hand had wandered down to his shorts and taken it upon itself to rub Itachi's crotch a certain, dirty way. Shit. Did he just jerk off to watching these two fuck each other? Wrong. Just wrong. Oh please let them have been too involved to hear him moan earlier.

"We have company, Love", said a low, satisfied voice that oddly belonged to Gai. Itachi froze, not sure whether he should run or stay still in hopes that maybe he hadn't been seen. Kakashi leaned as far back as he could, his hair hung limp in the air and his face was an upside-down smirk.

"I can see that," the scared man added. "You coming in here or what?" Gai jabbed the other man in the stomach.

"Leave him alone, Kakashi". Gai sat up, his penis still inside Kakashi as his body moved upright. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Itachi but, it's either in here or close the door and go back to bed" Itachi swallowed a lump, hesitating at Gai's instructions but soon his concerns to one side and crawled into the bedroom. Itachi then closed the door over with his foot behind him, signalling to Gai that he could lie back down again and return to his own business while Itachi watched from the sideline of the bed.

Itachi clutched the edge of the sheets like a child who was trying to pull something closer towards himself but, to the Uchiha, it felt like trying not to fall from some unseen ledge. Gai bent one leg at the knee and returned to undulating in and out of Kakashi. There were so many noises from so many places. Kakashi looked like he still swimming in the aftermath of his orgasm, his head hung low and panted aloud each time Gai thrust upwards. A low growl coursed its way out of the larger man below and his eyes fell closed as his seed oozed out the more slender man above. Kakashi pulled himself off Gai's dick, making a loud 'Ah' as the head popped out and slapped Gai's stomach and rolled on to his back beside Gai.

Itachi audibly gulped and accidentally muttered for the second time that night, "Wow". Just as the words slipped his lips, Itachi felt Gai's large hand reached out to touch his face again and move its way around to the neck, gently nudging the Uchiha in closer.

"I know you don't really liked to be touched, Itachi", Gai breathed heavily. "But you can trust us. We like seeing you happy"

"Weren't you the one that said I'm only thirteen?" Itachi retorted. Gai pressed two fingers against Itachi's forehead.

"You're much older up here. Too old sometimes and I also said we like to see you happy. I imagine it's more enjoyable to be in here than out there. Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

The young Uchiha suddenly couldn't see as the older man covered his eyes. This was definitely miles away from what Itachi pictured his first kiss would be but he wasn't ashamed to admit it a god damn good kiss. Gai knew just the right way to move his own lips against Itachi's, gently massaging them together and sweeping his tongue across, causing a dark heat to swirl down the young Uchiha's throat to his groin. Out of the blue, Itachi felt strong hands tuck themselves underneath his armpits and hoist him the air with ease to bring him into the bed between Gai and Kakashi. Itachi bounced on the mattress twice before he saw the older two looking over him.

They and that look in their eyes again, the same ones Itachi caught a glimpse of before he fell asleep on the couch and it sent his heart racing. The younger one became putty in the hands of the older men as they both began to strip the Uchiha from head to toe. Gai seemed to be doing most the touching and stripping while Kakashi lay on his side and watched. Itachi looked over at the scarred faced man with questionable eyes.

"No need to look so curious, Itachi. Remember when I said that I like to watch? I meant it" Before Itachi had a chance to tell the pervert off, his body suddenly bucked into the air when a hot mouth started sucking on his cock through his boxers. Kakashi smirked to himself when he saw the younger one's eyes widen and his mouth hung open at the sudden sensation. The copy-cat leaned closer, his mouth very close to the Uchiha's ear so his breadth would tickle the younger man's body. "He's really good at what he does you know. Even when we first made love he just knew how to make me cum like never before"

"Don't think I can't hear you, Hatake and quite exaggerating with that dirty mouth of yours" Gai was quickly taken away from his lecture against that Kakashi pervert when Itachi grabbed the hand that was resting on his bare thigh.

"I don't think he's exaggerating at all" Itachi's breadth was heavier than usual with hints of lust lacing through it. A wicked smirk curled into the Uchiha's lips as he reached down and started touching himself, massaging his palm into the hardened dick hiding under wet patched of boxer shorts. "I've never felt like this before. I'm fucking hot all over and you're the one doing it to me" The green giant started crawling over the younger body below him, bringing his mouth over and exposed nipple and pressing his naked hips firmly into the still clothed ones. Itachi immediately arched at the slick, flickering tongue on his skin and his body moved in time against the larger man's length, rubbing together beautifully.

"Told you so", Kakashi mocked, taking a naughty nibble on the Uchiha's ear. "Tell Gai how much you want you cock sucked dry until you feel like you're going to black out". Itachi gripped at the sheets with both hands, struggling to keep himself together. "I'd better warn you though, Itachi. Gai has had a little bit more than usual to drink."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Itachi gasped. "He seems pretty.....composed to me"

"Oh, that's not what I meant. Something about alcohol seems to do stuff to Gai. One night he had a full bottle all to himself and his cock was hard for _hours._ He can fuck over and over again, barely stopping to even breadth."

Itachi shoulders hovered above the bed and his breathing came in short, manic gasps as Gai lapped and licked away the remains of semen left behind from masturbating earlier. When the hell did he slip the underwear off?

"Fuck!" Itachi called out as Gai's tongue skilfully sifted its way up and down the underside of Itachi's cock. "Oh God.....that's really....niiiiiice". Gai suddenly lifted Itachi's lower body into the air, forcing the Uchiha weight to rest on his pale shoulders and neck but he barely noticed. His whines and loud shudders echoed as that wet, thick appendage found the untouched entrance of Itachi's ass, simultaneously circling the sensitive muscles and jerking the Uchiha off. It wasn't long before Itachi's body finally gave in and cummed all over his bent upper body and face. The Uchiha's exasperated body became a lump in Gai's strong arms, hanging there is sweet satisfaction. One leg slipped from the Green Beast's right shoulder while the other was held onto the left, keeping the Uchiha's ass in air just enough to get a good view. Something cold and gooey was being spread over Itachi's naked butt cheeks and wondrous feeling literally moved inside him. Gai's masculine fingers curled all around the Uchiha's insides, expertly lubricating and stretching.

His body was laid down to rest on the sheets where the lower half puckered wantonly for those amazing fingers moving inside him. The active pair heard a low chuckle and Gai's attention was taken away by the kiss from his silver haired lover. Even though Itachi is the one being molested and caressed, he felt a little jealous of the loving pair above him. As cliché is sounded in the young Uchiha's mind, he could feel the care and devotion running deep in those two despite having an underage lad in their bed. Maybe it was time to find a girlfriend or a boyfriend as the circumstances pointed out. Wait, why the fuck is Itachi thinking about courting when he was already getting laid? Crazy boy. When Kakashi finished his steamy kiss with his green lover, he lowered his gaze to Itachi with an odd touch of wisdom in his good eye.

"It'll feel like you're being ripped apart and burned from the inside at first, Itachi" The copy-cat Jounin laid himself down on the sheets, returning to his position of resting on his side near the young Uchiha to look over his exposed and dripping gorgeous body that his beast of lover was about to fuck the life out of. "But trust me, when Gai gets going it'll blow your fucking mind"

That perverted Jounin must have distracted Itachi just long enough for Gai to line his cock against Itachi's entrance because the sudden, quick paced penetration caught the horny Uchiha off guard. Half way in, both their bodies froze. Most of Itachi's body was held in the air by those massive hands clutching his pelvis. He tried hooking his feet around Gai to pull that amazing heat deeper inside him but he couldn't budge the green giant. His wish was granted a moment later when that thick cock slammed itself in, causing a loud cry to burst out of Itachi's throat.

The expression on their faces, Kakashi had expected. The switched roles, the scarred man hadn't anticipated. The green beast' face was contorted and twisted madly, droplets of sweat falling from his manly forehead onto the bare belly of the beautiful creature he had just claimed. Kakashi lifted his propped up head from his hand, genuinely concerned that his lover seemed in pain.

"Fuck! Are you alright, Gai?"

"Yeah…" he panted. "Yeah, I'm fine. _Him _I'm more worried about. Fuck, Kakashi he's tight as hell. I think…Ah…I might have ripped him" Kakashi sighed and smiled in relief.

"I don't think so, love. Take a look. I think you fucked him right into cloud nine" Both Gai and Kakashi had no idea that the grumpy, stoic faced, Itachi Uchiha could crack much of a smile, let alone make a face like the one he had now. His mouth hung open with the lips curled at corners as if he could taste the ecstasy in the air. Blissful shivers coursed down his shoulder and all the way to his hands that were so close to tearing the sheets apart.

"I haven't even done anything yet", Gai's bafflement went unnoticed by Itachi, he was too out of it. But, when Gai tried to pull back out a little, Itachi's senses kicked in and he jerked his body forward on instinct to keep the beast inside him. The green giant let his much larger body fall forward causing the young Uchiha's body to be encased in deeper shadows. They stared at each other, barely a blink between them as Gai began to thrust inside that tightly bond body.

"Wow….." Itachi muttered. Oh god it just felt so fucking good and so weird. He could fell every muscle in his anus mould and widen around Gai's shaft, convulsing and pulsing every time it moved in and out. In and out. In and out. Shockwaves of heat bounced back and forth like swaying water in a bath tub, each time it reached the surface it would threaten to spill over the edge but would fall back again to test the other end, picking up strength and speed along the way. Itachi couldn't stop himself from reaching for his throbbing erection and pumped faster than a bounding hell hound. It was like his soul leapt out from his body and slid back in again, warmer, softer and satisfied beyond belief.

The Uchiha's orgasm must have awoken something primal in the Green Beast because he thrust his entire weight forward and rammed repeatedly, his teeth grit and shoulders stiff as he fucked Itachi vigorously. Even when Gai's hot seed flooded Itachi's insides, the Uchiha somehow knew the beast was no where near close to finishing off. As that thick cock slipped out and squirted a few drops onto the sheets, Itachi's dizzied mind was baffled at how the beast could still be so hard after cumming so much.

Suddenly, Kakashi crawled over Itachi, filling the gap between his green lover and the helpless capture to straddle those pale, cum stained hips. A moment of worry seeped into the Uchiha when that pervert pinned both of his hands above his head.

"Now you get to watch, Itachi". Like he was going to complain? If Itachi had let Kakashi fuck him right after Gai, he'd have surely passed out. However, being subdued like this and watching Kakashi's form gasp aloud when Gai suddenly slammed into his without a word of warning, it was turning the Uchiha on all over again.

"FUCK!" Kakashi cried. "Oh…Gods, Itachi! I swear….Gai gets fucking bigger every….time!" Each time Kakashi's body trusted forward when Gai pounded him, Itachi tried to lift his hips up, desperately trying to get the much needed friction but he couldn't quite get the angle right. "Harder, Gai! Fuck! AH!" Gai bent forward, pressing his hairy chest against Kakashi's bare back. The beast's face was embedded with pleasure and a look that sent a nervous ripple all down Itachi's spine.

"How much do you want me?" Gai truly had a growl that belonged could have belonged to some sort of demonic creature that he had once slain. It terrified and aroused Itachi all at once. "Say it. Say it or I'll stop"

"I…I want your…big, fucking cock! Fuck me with it! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Kakashi suddenly fell forward, his head nestled into Itachi's neck and practically screaming into the pillow. The grip on Itachi's wrists let up and the really fucking horny Uchiha immediately reached for his and Kakashi's dicks. Oh fuck it felt even better to have that perverts dick being jerked in perfect time along side his own hard cock. The slapping of pounding flesh combined with desperate and pleading cries was like an angelic choir in the Uchiha's ears until a loud, monstrous roar ruptured the harmony of moans. Itachi's helping hand brought Kakashi into orgasm, causing the muscles inside to clamp around Gai's thrusting beast violently, sending the animal over the edge and roaring out his completion. Once again, Itachi was splattered with hot, white drops of leaking pleasure and the sight of it made him cum for the _fourth _time that night.

XXXX

Itachi couldn't remember the last time he had been cuddled but then, he did a lot of things last night he had never thought he could do before so maybe cuddling wasn't that big of deal. Gai's chest hair felt thick and soft against Itachi's back and the strong, slender arm that belong to Kakashi was draped over the Uchiha's naked hips. It was safe. It was warm and he was sandwiched between it. Just little longer. Stay a little while longer. He didn't have any major missions for another two weeks but Itachi did have chores and regular duties to get on with. That, and he really should tell Fugaku about the bet he lost to Shisui and how the forfeit was to kiss his Father and call him 'Daddy' for the rest of the day. Thank god the old man had bolted. Saying 'Daddy' just once had turned the young Uchiha's stomach to ruin his lunch. The sun was still low; a few more hours wouldn't do any harm. But then, Itachi suddenly wondered if he could get away with being a little naughty at this time of the day. These two perverts deserved that much didn't they?


End file.
